Shadows of Victory
by Moon Knightress
Summary: When Loki's pale emerald eyes met the dark eyes of a strange maiden, he had no idea that he was looking into the eyes of his future wife. Pre-Thor, Loki/ Sigyn.


**Shadows of Victory**

**When Loki's pale emerald eyes met the dark eyes of a strange maiden, he had no idea that he was looking into the eyes of his future wife. Pre-Thor, Loki/ Sigyn.**

* * *

The tarnished sky of nightfall cast of the Asgard like dazzling waves of golden and sapphire mixed into a canvas of richness, a pair of striking pale emerald eyes stared across the kingdom, his slender body leaned against the carved stone of the balcony as a gentle breeze caress over his hawkish curvatures as the echoes of the grand dining hall drummed in his ears. He stiffen his jaw, lowering his eyes down to the palace courtyard as he heard the sounds of heels clicking on the cobblestone pathways.

His curious, elusive eyes scanned over the clusters of roses and glistening ponds, and then he locked his intense gaze on a beautiful, mysterious maiden walking in elegant strides , brushing her long fingers over the blooming red petals of the lush roses with a gentle caress as the brisk wind twirled her strands of long auburn. He leaned his body harder against the balcony, his eyes were changing in a dazzling green as a foreign warmth surged within every limb. He set his lips firm as the ache of his chest began, making his heart pound faster as he sensed a unmistakable connection deep within the wells of his mischievous spirit.

He noticed the golden gauntlets on her wrists, and the golden girdle wrapped around her trim waist as a long handled sword was attached to one of her curvy hips.

"Brother," Thor's voice bellowed from the archway, holding a goblet of ale in his large hand. "Why are you out here? You should sitting at our table enjoying the sounds of the finest song maidens." He casually moved closer to his raven haired brother, and slapped his hand forcefully on Loki's back. "Tonight is a celebration of our father's victory. He asks for you to be in his company this hour, dear brother."

"I'm just getting some fresh air," Loki replied, meeting his brother's gentle gray-blue eyes as his sharp, pale features expressed a cold mask of disinterest of the royal festivities. His eyes fell back to the auburn maiden in the garden. "I seems that something...or someone as grabbed my attention."

"A fair maiden?" Thor asked, arching in eyebrow. " Have you set your eyes on a Asgardian maiden?"

"I'm not sure," Loki responded, shifting his eyes back to his brother. " She is one of the fairness maidens I have ever seen on the palace grounds."

"Well go introduce yourself to her, brother." Thor smirked his smooth lips. "It is not every night that a prince of Asgard makes courtship to a maiden without his mother gaze scolding him."

Loki tried not to roll his eyes. He glanced around and noticed Fandral drooling over a leg of juicy boar as his reddish board was stained with wine and crumbs of the bread. He scoffed with disgust as he met the calm, gentle eyes of Queen Frigga standing near the pillars with a regal expression cast over her flawless features.

Thor's laughter faded as he stared at his mother with a displeased face. "Ah mother," he said with a hint of a slur. "Loki and I were just talking about fair maidens." he cleared his throat. " My dear brother as set his eyes on one in Asgard as we speak-"

Queen Frigga raised her hand. "Thor your father requires your presence. Do not disappoint him."

Thor nodded, and walked away from his brother as the Queen approached the secretive raven haired prince.

"Mother," Loki said with a whispering voice. "I do not know want Thor was talking about. I have not set my eyes on a maiden. I have no interest in such things at this time."

"Loki you do not need to hide your feelings from me. I know that see down here." She moved closer to the balcony. "She is from a distant kingdom and a victorious warrior at heart." She soft green eyes stared directly at the young maiden dress in black garments with riding boots. " And you answer the question that you are so hesitant to ask me, her name is Sigyn."

"Sigyn." Loki repeated with a silken voice. "Such a mysterious name for a mysterious maiden, mother."

"Your father as been asked by her father to stay with with us as the battles increase in both realms." She placed her hand gently on Loki's cheek. "I know that you feel there is division within your heart, Loki. You do not need to conceal such feelings that you try to guard. You are a prince of Asgard, born and raised in these great halls. You have the choice to make your own fate. Whether it is for this kingdom or your own heart."

Loki tightened his jaw. "Then I will go introduce myself to Sigyn, mother."

"Oh, Loki you make you so proud." Queen Frigga smiled. "I know that one day you will become a great leader of Asgard."

"Thank you, mother." Loki said, giving her a gentle kiss on the cheek, before walking to the archway of the grand dining hall.

"Loki,"

Hearing his mothers firm voice, Loki stopped dead in his tracks and turned around tossing her a shadowy gaze. He watched and waited for the Queen to speak.

"Do not let your brother make you a shadow of himself. You're not the same even if he thinks he doubts that truth."

Loki gave the Queen a simple nod and vanished in the shadows.

* * *

Within moments, Loki walked through the entrance gates of the palace's gardens, he kept his arms crossed over his torso and his narrowed on his boots. He slowly cut through a few rose bushes. keeping himself distant from Sigyn as shadows of the night cloaked over his slender form, and muttered an incantation under his breath making him invisible and that's when he found her, standing near a gurgling fountain, motionless and heavily-guard by a harden poise.

She was breathing for his eyes to behold, she was tall apart from her riding boots. She wore black garments that fit perfectly over each of her curves. Her silky, dark strands of auburn draped over her muscled shoulders. Creamy skin with features as if she was carved by the goddess of night, _Nótt._ Her full lips, stained with deep red. When she turned he stared into her large dark smoky eyes that captured the shades of the darkness all around her and he watched her part those lips so delicately as she drew out a faint breath.

Loki blinked, turning to regain his thoughts on the introduction, he flattened his back against a wall, and removed his spell with a swipe of his hand and watched her take another deep breath of brisk night air.

He stayed motionless for a few moments, lingering in the shadows, and devising the right words to speak to this fierce, intriguing maiden. When he finally emerged and spoke, she quickly drew out her sword and the blade missed his chin by inch.

"I mean you no harm, my lady."

Sigyn glared at him with her piercing dark eyes and lowered her blade. He lowered his hands and stared deeply, almost in a trance by her beauty as the soft light of Asgard's moon made her appear ethereal, and he inched closer and stared down at her red lips. "Your presence is even more beautiful up close, my lady."

She stiffened her jaw and stared at him with an weary gaze and instantly recognized him as an Asgardian prince." Your Grace." she bowed her head, giving him a false frown. "Forgive me for almost striking you down."

"No need for apologies." he said, stepping closer to her and examining her eyes more closely. Mostly dark brown with a swirl of golden around the pupils. Beautiful. "Forgive me for startling you. May I ask why you carry a sword with at all times, my lady?"

Sigyn shrugged her shoulders and narrowed her eyes to the blade. "In my father's kingdom one must always be on guard. One must always strike first before being stricken. Those are the rules to survive, Master of Magic."

Loki gave her a small smirk, "So you figured out my talents. I am impressed, my lady."

She rolled her eyes. "I wish for you to call me, Sigyn." she said a low voice. "Why are you not at the banquet Prince-"

"Loki," he corrected her him with charming smile. "I do not care about the formalities of this time, lady Sigyn."

She curved her lips into a slight coy smile. "Alright. We'll forget about our formalities for tonight, Loki." she took a few steps back. "I am new to your kingdom. I have not seen anything beyond your palace walls. Would you show your kingdom?"

Loki lifted up her hand and caressed his lips softly on her knuckles. "It was be a great privilege, lady Sigyn."

She smiled brightly at him and gave him a daring look as she said, squeezing his hand. " Let us go and enjoy this night."

**A/N: This is my first ever Thor/Loki story. I'm sure if they're all in character. I just wanted to try something different other than my Batman/Catwoman stories. I hope you like it and enjoy. Thank you.**


End file.
